Memories Unforgotten
by Nedeshiko Peach
Summary: Sakura leaves Japan when she is 17 years old, nobody knows where she went and why. What happens when she finally comes back? I'm really bad at summary's. PLEASE READ!! S/S.
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo Minna san, Nedeshiko Peach here!!! This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Because this is my first fanfic, please NO flames. Domo Arigotou.   
  
Summary: Sakura moved to England when she was 17yrs old. She finished highschool then started to go to Cambridge University. Nobody knows where she went and why she left. Only her father knows where she is, and writes to her frequently. What will happen when she's ready to go home? What was she running from?   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CardCaptorSakura or Cambridge University. (That really is a University in England.)   
  
Okay, on with the story...   
  
  
Unforgotten Memories  
  
Grabbing stacks of papers and stuffing them into a black book-bag, A young women rushed around the apartment trying to gather the necessities for school. She grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through her long auburn hair before rushing out of the apartment. Praying to god that she would make it on time. (I bet you all know whom I talking about. If you don't you're as slow as me...)   
  
"How is it, that I can't get up on time. Augh.." Jumping into her small car, The women raced as fast as she could to the university. "Please make it on time.... Please." She repeated silently.   
  
Parking the car in front of a large brick building with big gold letters that read, 'Cambridge University.'( Yes, that is a really university. I actually did research....NOT!!! Like I would. But it really is a University, trust me. ^_~) Yelling for people to move out of the way, the lady ran into the classroom just as the teacher stood up to teach the lesson.   
  
Sighing The girl said "That was fortunate." Pulling out papers to take notes, she listened intently to the teacher drone on about the research papers that were due in a week.  
~~Flashback~~  
  
  
"Cutting it close today, Sakura." The girl with amethyst eyes, giggled at Sakura's frizzled hair. Sakura made an attempt to fix it which made the two get in more fits of giggles.   
  
"One of these days, you're going to get in trouble." A boy with fierce amber eyes and brown hair said. Sakura smiled her million dollar smile at the boy.   
  
"You're so comforting Syaoran-kun." She said laughing at her own sarcasm. Syaoran smiled his rare smile at her, making him look so adorable. (I love my Syao-Kun. He's sooooo sexy. You can't help but love him.) Tomoyo muttered something that sounded oddly like "Kawaii" (That's Tomoyo for ya.) As she saw Syaoran smile at Sakura.   
  
"Hey baby." A seductive voice said through the laughter. Everybody silenced and turned to see a girl with long raven hair and brown eyes. (Not Meiling hence the different color in eyes, she will be in the story later, though. Okay.) Tomoyo grimaced, Sakura smiled at her only to be glared at in return.   
  
The young women encircled her slender arms around Syaoran's neck and whispered something seductively in his ear. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! This story is totally S/S. Fear not, Please don't kill me.)   
~~End of Flashback~~  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher dismissed the students. Grabbing her belongings, she trudged out of the classroom. Her mind still pondered over the sudden reminisce. Climbing in her car, Sakura drove towards a small café where she had been working for a year. It was a pretty nice job that payed for all the bills and her collage intuition. Which she really needed.   
  
As she walked into the small café, everybody stared at her. "She's actually early." A girl with short red hair whispered. Sakura was to lost in her thoughts to pay attention.   
~~Sakura's POV~~  
Why did that suddenly come into mind? (Referring to the flashback.) I can't seem to get away from it all. It's all so haunting, no matter how far away I am. How long has it been since I've seen them? Five long years with no contact with my old friends or my family. I wonder if they even remember me. The only person I've heard from is my dad, He's the only one who was able to track me down. He tells me stories of Syaoran and Rueh and Tomoyo. The last I heard was Tomoyo was going out with Eriol. (There is going to be a little E/T for all you fans out there. But its mainly S/S. Tomoyo and Eriol are just a side romance. Gomen ne.) I can't even talk about Syaoran. How I hate Rueh and how I miss him.  
  
I can't help but see his face everywhere. When a stranger passes by, I swear it's him. I now just learned to ignore people and push aside my pain. People at the university don't even talk to me. Probably cause I won't talk back. To many things haunt my head that I just can't seem to let anything go. I know it's horrible, but I can't bring myself to be nice to anyone. It'll all just happen over again. Like the old saying "History repeats itself." What am I to do?   
~~3rd POV~~  
That night Sakura walked into her small apartment building, everything was silent. Picking up her mail from the floor, (She has those mail slot things, okay?!?) she sorted through everyone until one caught her eye. It read: 'To Sakura, From Fujitaka' Sakura smiled, She always loved hearing from her father. "How I miss you." She whispered silently as she opened the letter carefully. (Unlike me who rips them open.)   
  
It read:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
How are you doing? I hope good. Are you planning on coming home soon. Its been five years since I've seen you. I miss you so much. If you don't want to then I will come and visit you, for I can't live without seeing my daughter. The house seems so empty without your shining face. Touya walks around the house with absolutely no life. He really wishes your presence.   
  
I do have wonderful news concerning your brother, I'm sure you'll be excited. As I've said in previous letters, your brother met a fantastic young women. Well, Touya proposed awhile back and Allana excepted. Meaning they will get married. The date is in a month, June 10. Touya really wishes your presence for the wonderful occasion. He would want nothing more then for you to attend.   
  
Please write me back and tell me if you plan on going. If you do, then I will send plane tickets for you. I hope to hear from you soon. Take care of yourself.  
  
I Love you always, my dear daughter.   
  
Fujitaka  
Sakura felt rejoice for her beloved brother but she didn't want to go back. That's like going back to hell itself. "I couldn't stand seeing everyone again. What would they say?" Wanting to cry, Sakura pushed the letter aside and got up to fix herself some tea. Her thoughts all shouted at her from different angles. She knew she had to go back for her brother's wedding, She wouldn't miss it for the world. But going back meant seeing everybody again, then all that hard work getting free from her pain would dissolve and it would've all been for nothing. She would have to face what she struggled so hard to get away from.  
  
The shrill noise from the tea kettle rung her out of her thoughts. Sakura grabbed a white cup and poured the steaming water into it, then added the tea bag. Sipping it slowly, Sakura knew what she was going to have to do, but her mind didn't want to accept it.   
  
The next week Sakura spent the whole week to try and get everything settled. Her work had a fit when she said she needed a couple of weeks off from work. She knew she'd loose a ton of money but she HOPED it would all be worth it. Then she had to make it to Cambridge University to try and yank all the homework and notes from her teachers. Who also through a fit. By the end of the week Sakura was bushed. The last thing she did was call the airport and make reservations.   
  
She didn't even bother writing her dad, she figured she'd make it a surprise. Sakura loved her family and she wanted to surprise them all. But she was still hoping against fate that she wouldn't see her old friends. Which she knew was impossible cause they would all be invited to the wedding. "Maybe they won't recognize me." Her mind tried to comfort her. "Yeah right." Maybe not... Sighing, Sakura knew she had no choice.   
  
When the day came to leave, Sakura felt like a basket case. She could hardly remember her name. And to add to her case of temporary insanity, everything had to go wrong that day. First she forgot her tickets at home. Then she forgot to find someone to take care of her kitten, which she ended up taking with her on the trip. She locked herself out of the car. Luckily, The windows were rolled down. After everything was settled she finally made it onto the plane. Tears litterally spilled down her face as she realized what she was actually doing and what had happened. People gave her weird looks some just shook their heads sympathetically.   
  
The old women beside noticed the tears (Who wouldn't) and said "Dear, Don't worry, The chance that the plane will crash is almost none."   
  
Sakura just sobbed harder as she realized that she wouldn't be able to die in a plane crash. The old women just gave her a sad look. (Poor little Sakura, her chances of getting out of seeing everybody is slim to none. ~_~) "Sayonara England." Sakura whispered silently in Japanese.   
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know this story doesn't have much going on but its just the first chapter, and in my mind, that's sortof just an introduction. Ya know. Well anyway PLEASE review. No flames. I live on reviews so no reviews, no story. so PLEASE review. Love you all. 


	2. Memories Unforgotten 2

A/N: Ohayo Minna!!! Nedeshiko Peach is back. I just wanted to apologize about the first chapter. It was really messed up. *blush* (It had no paragraphs for all those you didn't notice.) I fixed it though, so hopefully it is a lot better. I have a friend who is editing this for me, cause he knows english WAY better than I do. (For all those who didn't know, English isn't my first language.) Anyway, I hope this chapter meets your satisfaction. Arigatou Gosaimasu, I love you Gani Tobashi!!! (Gani is the one who is being so kind as to edit this.) Hope ya like!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or any of the characters therein. So you can't sue me, besides if you did, all you would get is pocket lint. (Sadly, I have no money.)   
  
Chapter 2  
Walking down the street with a black pheasent shirt that revealed her belly and a long black skirt with cherry blossoms outlining the edges. She had small sunglasses on hiding her emerald green eyes, so as no one would see her yet. Sakura wasn't ready for people to know who she was. Her mind couldn't anticipate the words that were to be spoken when her family and all her childhood friends saw her; five years later with that small, silent secret still plaguing her mind, but still unspoken.   
  
Passing old shops and stores, a sudden familarity came over her. Sakura trees lined the sidewalk, and before she knew what was coming, she saw it. Her old highschool... (Let's just say that the highschool was near the elementry school.) This is where heaven ended and hell started. This was the begining of everything, and the end of everything.   
  
Quickening her pace Sakura tried to avoid all the memories. Hailing down a passing cab, Sakura gave the short driver directions. He smiled a corny smile before driving down the rode. Sakura gave one last passing glance at the school before pushing it farthest from her mind.   
  
Time passed faster then she anticipated. Before she knew it, Sakura found herself at a small white house. Paying the driver, Sakura took another look. 'One deep breath.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Too late to turn back now.' taking a deep breath, Sakura walked up the lonely sidewalk, towards the small house.   
  
Taking another deep breath, Sakura rang the doorbell. Trying to keep her nerves down, Sakura looked nervously around. Muffled noises came from inside before a tall white hair man opened the door.   
  
"Hello." He said looking at her. Sakura restrained herself from breathing a gasp.   
  
" Hi dad, I'm home." Sakura reached up and took the sunglasses away from her face, revealing her signiture emerald eyes.   
  
Fujitaka looked at her, almost disbelieving. His face was in utter surprise, Before she knew what was happening, she was swept into a huge hug. Sakura smiled and hugged him back.   
  
Fujitaka led Sakura into the house, with a huge smile on his face. Tears almost fell from his face as he realized that his daughter had come home. He glanced at her realizing how much she had matured. She had an intellgent most confident look on her face. Her eyes had a tired look to them, but all from happiness.   
  
"You were the last person I expected to see. Welcome home." He smiled at her. Sakura could fill tears in her eyes.   
  
"I missed you so much..." Tears of joy streamed down her face as she ran to her father. He hugged her reasuringly, even though his own eyes rimmed with tears.   
  
After they calmed down, Fujitaka went into the kitchen, Sakura on his heels. "Are you the only on home?" She asked, wanting to see Touya.  
  
" Nope, just me. Touya should be back soon, He just went to the store to do some shopping for me." Sakura smiled, Her father could still read her mind.  
  
Placing a cup of tea in front of Sakura, Fujitaka sat down across from Sakura. Sakura could hardly believe that she was home. How she had missed her family, her home. She had forgotten how much it all meant and at the same time, she could never forget. She never realized how much a simple Sakura tree had so much meaning.   
  
Taking a sip from the mug, Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she her the front door slam shut. "I'm home!!!" A loud masculine voice yelled out. Fujitaka leaped out of his chair to keep Touya from coming into the kitchen. He motioned for Sakura to stay put.   
  
"Did you get what I needed?" Fujitaka blocked the entrance to the kitchen. Touya knew something was up but couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
"Yeah," He muttered, putting in all of his concentration trying to see into the kitchen. Fujitaka finally put his hands over Touya's brown eyes. (Is that is eye color?) "Augh! Dad, what are you trying to do?" He yelped at the sudden action.   
  
"Just hold still, I have a surprise for you. Actually, someone else has a surprise for you."   
  
"Hurry up!!!" Touya whined as his dad continued to mumble to himself. Fujitaka motioned for Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked over to touya gave him a huge hug. Fujitaka removed his hands. The brother looked down to see who was giving him a hug. He looked at the top of her head for a second and felt a hint of familiarity but couldn't place his mind on it. Sakura looked up after a second, Touya gasped as he saw her bright emerald eyes. "Oh my god, Sakura!!!" He practically hurled Sakura around and hugged her continously. Sakura laughed out with joy.  
  
"I can't believe your home." He smiled, His eyes shining with delight. (Gomen ne, But I'm not going to make Touya cry. If I did, I would've freaked myself out..) His mind could barely comprehend. Sakura gave her brother and father a big family hug. Tears started streaming down her face again. She couldn't help but cry.   
  
When they started to calm down, The phone rang. Fujitaka got up and answered it. Touya smirked slightly. "It's about time...Kaijuu." He said the last part slowly. Sakura walked over and stomped on his foot. Touya grimiced but smiled at the smae time.   
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo's coming over to help with the wedding preparations. Do you want to see her?" Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen. Sakura's face darkened. her mind screamed for her to stay, but her heart wasn't ready.   
  
"I need to go." Sakura said after a pause of silence. Everybody looked at her with surprise.   
  
Fujitaka finally smiled at said, " Come back soon. I love you." Sakura gave him and her brother one last hug before rushing out of the house. Not to much later, Tomoyo came over. Sakura glanced at her but kept on walking.   
  
"I'm not ready yet. Gomen ne." Sakura placed her sunglasses back on before traveling down the streets alone...   
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope ya liked it. There's not much going on here, but it'll get better. I promise... PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
